Conversations Before Sunset
by M14Mouse
Summary: Leo and Damon have some interesting conversations while being tied up. Sequel to Chocolate and Rum. Hints of Kai/Leo, Kendrix/Maya, and Damon/Mike.


Conversations before Sunset

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Leo and Damon have some interesting conversations while being tied up. Sequel to Chocolate and Rum. Hints of Kai/Leo, Kendrix/Maya, and Damon/Mike.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Places During "Until Sunset"

"Are you dating my brother?"

Damon paused for a second. He tried to get a look over his shoulder. Stupid chains for getting in the way. The sun must have really fried Leo's brain. In fact, he sounded way too happy.

"The sun must be getting to your brain, man. Didn't he go on a date with what her face…Jenny….Joy?"

"He hated her even he didn't say the words and he protested quite a bit when I set him up. Beside, I was wondering because you two have been hanging around each other a lot."

"Because of fear of walking in you two doing it like bunnies."

"We don't have sex that much!"

He snorted.

"Tell it to the man who has walked in on his roommates enough times."

"You really should knock."

"I do… but half time, you guys don't listen. Perhaps, it is all of that banging noise I hear, man."

He almost smirked when Leo become silent. Ten bucks said that Leo was blushing.

"We aren't that loud."

"Whatever man…whatever."

"What do you do two do?"

"Talking…play board games. Do you know that Mike can't spell when he is drunk?"

"You two got drunk? That is insane. Mike doesn't get drunk"

"At that time…he seemed to need it." He said with a shrug.

He heard Leo suck his breath in before answering.

"Why?"

"He needed to relax and take everything in."

Leo sighed.

"I'm a…"

"Don't dare get all brood on me, man or I will make your alarm clock sing It's A Small World."

"I'm not brooding."

He snorted.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are, man. It is a brother thing. He broods and you brood." He said.

A paused for a moment.

"You are sooo dating my brother," Leo said cheerfully.

He rolled his eyes. Mike and his thing wasn't a relationship. More like a friends with benefits type thing…at least he thought so. He had no clue what Mike thought on the subject. He didn't worry about it too much. Whatever happened…happened.

"Man, we hang out. No candle light dinners. No long walks in the Nature Dome. We talk and watch movies like Spaceballs."

"Spaceballs! I have been trying to get Mike to watch that for years! How did you do that?"

"I had to explain to him why I wanted to build a space vacuum when I was younger."

"Nerd."

"I prefer the term geek. As payback, I was treated to a round of Star Trek. I didn't know Mike was such a Trekkie. We decided that Alpha is the future Data."

Leo started laughing.

"Oh…boy…Oh…HAHAHAHA…"

"Breath, Leo…Breath. I don't think Kai wants a dead boyfriend."

"Smart mouth."

"Of course, man."

Once the laughter died down, there was silence. Not a good thing at all, man.

"You are so dating my brother."

He wondered if Mike minded if he choked Leo. Slowly…with a rope. Then Leo started to hum happily.

This is going to be a long day.

-LGLG-

Mike frowned slightly as he watched Damon rubbed his wrists then go back to working on some consoles. He noticed that Damon had the habit of ignoring his injuries. He was just as bad as Leo. Damon always said that you can't be a good mechanic without a few bruises. One of these days, he and Damon needed to definite the word bruise. Maybe, he should just drag him to Maya and her weird smelling ointment thing.

"How are the wrists?"

Damon looked over at him.

"Just some rope burns. No big deal, man."

He reached over and grabbed Damon's wrists. He examined his wrists carefully. Damon winced slightly when he ran his fingers along the reddish colored skin.

"Maya has some ointment. Don't ask me what it is made of…but it works like a charm."

"I don't want Maya to flip. She has been doing better since…."

"I know…I know."

Kendrix's death hit Maya hard. She tried to hide it but sometimes, she would burst into tears. It was hard to comfort her and Karone did wonders for her. He had no idea how he felt if Leo or Dam…

"You're brooding, man. Stop it."

He snapped his head up.

"I'm not brooding."

"Yes, you are. Leo was doing it earlier. Now, you are doing it. Stop it."

He snorted.

"Where did this come from?"

"Hanging out with Leo."

"Haha…very funny man."

Damon smirked a little. He removed his wrists from his hands then started packing up his stuff.

"What are you doing?'

"We are going to play some B-ball."

"Why?"

"Brooding reasons."

"Not brooding."

"You will be after I tell you that Leo thought you and me are dating."

He froze in place.

"WHAT?!"

End of Conversations At Sunset

A/N: I am having way to much fun with Damon and Mike. Must stop. ::Another bunny popped up.:: Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
